DbZ High school
by Animegurl4
Summary: This is my version of the Z gang in High school. Goku, Bulma, and everyone else are in it.


Disclaimer- I don't own dragonball z, ok?  
Period 1-Math  
Bulma and Chichi walked in the room. "Great, a whole long year of tenth grade!" Bulma mumbled. "I know" Chichi said sadly. They saw Goku, "Hey, Goku!" Chichi greeted as she hugged him, "Hey!" Goku said. Bulma saw 18 and krillin in the back of the room talking. She ran over to them. "Hi" Krillin said. "hey" Bulma said "Have you seen Yamcha?" she asked. 18 glared at her, she did not like Yamcha very much. Krillin Laughed. "No" Yamcha walked in and ran over to Bulma. "Hey babe!" He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey Yamcha!"   
The teacher walked in. "Sit Down!" He yelled and everyone went to a seat. "Okay,class! My name is Mr. Kushoto,I am going to call roll." He said. "Bulma" "Here" "Chichi" "Here" "Goku" "uuuhhh...what?? oh, Here!" "Aku" "Here" "Krillin" "yea, yea, I'm Here" ".........Number 18?" "Here" "Rafiki" "Here" "Kulia" "Here" "Yamcha" "Here" "And Vegeta?" The door slammed open and the teacher caught it. "You must be Vegeta" Mr.Kushoto said. "hmp" was all he heard, and Vegeta went to a seat."Just on time, too! I hope you guys know I have a seating chart!" The class moaned, "yeah, I know you guys will love it, okay....first row" He Started pointing. "18, Aku, Yamcha, and Krillin. Second row, Bulma, Vegeta, Kulia, Goku. Third row, Chichi and Rafiki. Everyone was getting settled and getting used to who they had to sit by. 'I am not gonna like this!' Vegeta thought. Vegeta just had moved there and did not like it very much. He had already noticed that Aku and Kulia commented on how "hot" he was. "Check out that guy." Chichi said. "He has weird hair.." Yamcha said. "He so quiet...." He added. "He just needs some friends, we should try to talk to him!" Bulma stated. "I don't think so." Yamcha said. Vegeta had heard them talking the whole time and he turned and glared at them "I can hear you, i hope you know!" He Said.  
"Hi, I'm Goku!" He blurted out and attempted to shake Vegeta's hand. "Go away" Vegeta warned. "What a temper" Goku mumbled aimlessly. Everyone fell Anime style, except for Vegeta. Vegeta glared and raised his eyebrow, and turned back around. 'grrrrrrr, what idiots!!!" he thought to himself, 'This is gonna be a long year' "Is that something you'd like to share with the class?" The Teacher asked the group. They all turned back around and kept quiet. "Ok, you wan't homework, right? If you do, don't work on this packet because you will need to finish it for homework" The Teacher informed them. "You should know how to do a majority of this packet, unless of course, you did not pay attention last year" The teacher handed out the packets and they, well, most of them, started working. "To much work...." Goku mumbled as he counted the pages. Chichi was trying to work and was not paying attention, and so was Bulma. Aku and her 'sidekick', Kulia were talking about boys. Yamcha sat there, thinking of girls other than his girlfriend, Bulma. Vegeta was working quickly, and found the work quiet easy. Vegeta was finished in a hour. "Look, Vegeta Already finished" Goku said. The others looked in amazement for about two seconds, and then went back to work. 15 minutes later bulma was finished. Vegeta glanced her way, and was surprised because most of the people were only done with half of the packet. 'Maybe not all of these people are dumb...' He considered to himself.   
  
Period 2-English  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, 18,Chichi, and Yamcha were also all in English together. In that class they did not have to have assigned seats so, all of them were talking or socializing in some way. Yamcha continued to bother Vegeta by saying things about him thinking he could not hear. "Won't you Shut Up!" Vegeta said angrily. "What did i do?" Yamcha asked innocently. "Quit talking about me, you baka!" He said almost yelling. "ok, ok" Yamcha mumbled.   
Goku and Chichi were flirting, and Bulma looked on as Vegeta yelled at Yamcha. Krillin and 18 were not paying attention to anything. "This is so boring!" Bulma said, trying to get Chichi's attention, "Why won't the teacher make us do something?" Bulma asked looking at the teacher filling out weird papers. "You should be happy she's not making us work, like in first period" 18 stated. "Yeah" Yamcha agreed. He had decided to not continue bothering Vegeta.  
"Let's try to talk to Vegeta" Chichi considered. "yeah!" Bulma agreed. They went up tp Vegeta. 'Oh, great!" Vegeta thought. "hi, I'm Bulma and this is Chichi" Bulma said pointing. "I know your names, now go away!" Vegeta said, annoyed. "Gosh, you should lighten up, and get some friends!" Chichi said. Vegeta did not say anything. "sooo, ummm......you wanna go somewhere with us sometime? like maybe a club?" Bulma asked "No, not really, no" Vegeta said. "You should think about it, you could get some friends or something." Chichi said, and they both went back to their seats to be bored for another 30 minutes.  
  
Period 3-Art  
  
Bulma, Goku, Yamcha, and Chichi were the only ones in Art. The teacher had told them to draw a landscape. Bulma and Chichi were drawing, and Goku was attempting to. Yamcha was not working, just sitting there. 'I can't draw' he thought 'and i should not have to'  
Bulma and Chichi started talking. "So, are we really going to a club?" Chichi asked hopefully. "Yeah, it would be fun. As we said before, we can invite Vegeta, and everyone else too!" Bulma answered. "I can't wait" Chichi said.  
  
Period 4- Lunch  
  
Bulma, Yamcha, Goku, Chichi, krillin, and 18 were all sitting together, with Vegeta at the end of the table. "Come over here!" Goku said to Vegeta as he patted a seat between him and Bulma. He was about to refuse when he saw Aku and Kulia coming over to him. "Hey, Vegeta!" They said, running up to him. He went to the seat in between Goku and Bulma. 'That was close' Vegeta thought. 'Sitting here would not be as bad as sitting with those psycho girls'   
Krillin noticed why he moved and laughed. "So, you only moved over here because Aku and kulia were coming?" He asked. "Basically" He said glaring at Krillin. Everyone laughed.  
  
~So, how was the first chapter, to short? The next few chapters won't be coming out very quickly because of school and stuff, but i am getting out of school in about three weeks, and then i will have more time to type up chapters. Though the number of reviews wont effect if I continue or not, (i will continue) please review, I really want to know what people think of my story! thanx!~ ~AnimeGurl~ 


End file.
